


live with me

by sparrowmachine



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Series, Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowmachine/pseuds/sparrowmachine
Summary: Working the late shift on her birthday, Velvet is greeted with a wonderful surprise. Even the midnight rain doesn't dampen her spirits.
Relationships: Velvet Crowe/Tear Grants
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	live with me

**Author's Note:**

> back on my bullshit. bringing you (but mostly me) some more velvetear content.

[sorta my vision of Tear's dress btw](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EME-6_LX0AATXTh?format=jpg&name=medium) *shrugs real hard at my description*

Rain was pouring down in sheets. The collision of raindrops with the stone ground was a constant noise that was intermittently drowned out by the rumblings of thunder. The clatter and splash of shoes joined in the collection of noise that carried the two young women to the sole building that had suitable shelter from the rain. Their hero on this wet night.

"What a terrible idea it was to wear white!" Tear chided herself, dress soaked through.

She shivered and rubbed her bare upper arms with her hands. Glancing around she could see no businesses around were open. Unsurprising considering it was almost midnight, but she still entertained hopes at being warmer.

"Dammit, I'm sorry, Tear." She watched Tear as she attempted to get warm by breathing into her cupped palms. "See, this is when the girlfriend is supposed to put her jacket on your shoulders. Only, I am still in my work uniform and therefore useless." Velvet mock laughed at herself and took her hair out of the loose bun she had it in.

Tear's eyes flitted to Velvet unable to stop the amused smile cutting into her lips. She paused in her attempts to warm herself to watch Velvet's hair fall down, down, down. Mesmerized.

Velvet shook her head a bit to loosen the bunched up strands. Tear pictured a black dog doing the same and smiled again.

Tear had decided to surprise Velvet for her birthday by showing up to the bar she worked at, wearing the expensive dress Velvet bought for her. A sleeveless, white, ruffle midi dress that Tear flushed to remember Velvet could not stop staring at her in when she tried it on originally. It hugged her curves in a flattering way and had a flared hem that made it slightly easier to move in.

Velvet smiled back at her when she noticed Tear looking at her and put her hands on her hips.

She pinked, her gaze falling to the floor, "Thanks Tear. My night was made better because you showed up."

Tear approached her and shyly took her hand. "I had to do something for your birthday, this was all I could think to do." She held her hand in both of hers between them. Slowly she began to breathe on both of their hands. Velvet melted a little inside at the gesture.

"T-Tear... I've been thinking," Velvet said, having to raise her voice as the rain and thunder mixed. She was unsure where to look, eyes darting around nervously. Tear watched her curiously, getting a chill as water dripped from her hair and slid down her shoulder.

It wasn't exactly cold, it not being autumn quite yet. The weather brought wind with it, and the rain made for a chilly night. Worsened only because they were soaked.

Tear waited patiently for Velvet to find the ability to speak again.

"...ve with me." Velvet said. Tear barely heard over the rain.

"What?" Tear stepped closer, standing inches from Velvet. Their upheld hands pressed between them, almost forgotten.

Velvet looked directly at her, this time wanting to be heard. "Live...Move in with me." She said quickly, breathless.

"I would love to." Tear said, a faint smile crossing her lips, feeling warmer.

Velvet brightened and stole her hand back so she could touch Tear's face. Tear felt her face warm up, as Velvet pet her fondly for a moment.

"May I?" she asked softly but firm enough to be heard, moving her thumb to Tear's lip. Tear forgot to breathe and closed her eyes with a nod.

Velvet kissed her deeply at first, soft the next. Velvet tasted a ghost of the drink Tear had at the bar as Tear pulled her closer, reaching a hand for Velvet's shoulder, her other arm curled behind Velvet's neck.

Velvet blushed when Tear quietly requested another, but happily obliged.

The rain had stopped somewhere amidst their embrace, but neither noticed or cared.

Tear wished Velvet a happy birthday again as she had at the bar. Velvet kissed her temple, the both of them a little giddy.

They walked home hand-in-hand, unable to stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> idk when Velvet's birthday is. it was about 3am when i finished this and i didn't think about it. Velvet's a Virgo by my guess.


End file.
